Chichirella
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Another old one based on the movie Cinderella with SM peeps in it


Chichierella  
Authors note: This is a DBZ and Saliormoon crosover. Who else could play the evil stepmother but Beryl. The evil stepsisters but Emerald and Zoicite.  
_________________________________________________________  
Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, lived a prince who was not interested in getting married but his father had died years ago. His mother was anixous for him to get married. He was always sparing with a prince from one of the neighboring kingdoms.  
"Prince Goku," said one of his closest friends and advisers. "The queen is throwing a ball in one week. She inists you meet with her to dicuss things tonight."  
"But," stated Goku. "I was going to spar with Prince Veggitta tonight."  
"Are you really going to go against her wishes again?"  
"No," he thought a moment. "Krillen I've got it I'll go to the meeting then hopefully have enough time to meet Veggitta and spar."  
Krillen sighed, there was no way to keep him away from sparing if it could be helped.  
Meanwhile................................  
"Chichi," shrieked a loud voice.  
"Coming Emerald," she said, she went to the door and knocked twice then entered. "Yes?"  
"Wash these," snapped Emerald.  
"Yes Emerald."  
"Chichi," sherieked another voice.  
"Coming Zoicite." She went to anothe door knocked once then entered. "Yes."  
"Here," snapped Zoicite. "Wash these."  
"Yes Zoicite."  
Then she left to start washing, during the middle of it one of the bells began to ring.  
"Coming stepmother," said Chichi. She walked up the flight of stairs to her stepmothers room, knocked twelve times then entered.  
"Yes," she said. "Wash these then go to market to get the food for tonight. Then start on your chores."  
"Yes stepmother," said Chichi with a bow.  
She went back to washing the clothes. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail and left for the market.  
At the palace................................................  
"Where is my son," shouted the queen.  
"He left he didn't say where he was going you highness," said one of her maids.  
"Oh not again," moaned the queen.  
At the market place....................................................  
Chichi was looking bargaining with the baker when she heard a male voice behind her.  
"Hey cutie," said A guy with a green mohawk. "What's a girl like you doing here?"  
"I'm busy," she said taking the bread from the barker and giving him money.  
"Aw comeon," he said following her. "Let's go to the local bar and I 'll show you a good time."  
That did it Chichi was pissed, she powered up and before the punk could anything. She slammed her elbow into his stomach sending him flying. The noise caught Goku's attention who raced to the scene. Then he saw Chichi walking calmly away from the scene.  
Wow, he thought I have never seen a girl has strong has her or has pretty. I wonder who she is. I hope she comes to the ball mother inists on having. Yeah maybe there is a reason to have the ball after all.  
Just then Krillen appeared.  
"Goku you must come home," he said.  
"Yeah," said Goku.  
At the palace......................................................................................  
Goku sat down bored has anything, listening to his mother. It was going to be a long week.  
The next day.......................................................................................  
Chichi was sweeping the hall, when a knock came at the door. She opened to see a man in the clothing of a messanger from the royal household. He handed her an enelope then left. She looked up to the spot above her. Where Zoicite and Emerald where singing . While her stepmother Beryal was playing the piano. She flinched has they stroke more sour notes. Then she smirked to herself and walked up the stairs. She tapped on the door. She heard Beryal slam her hands down on the piano.  
"Yes," she yelled. "Come in."  
"Stepmother," began Chichi walking in. "This note came from the palace."  
Before Chichi could finish Zoicite snatched it out of her hand. Then handed it to her mother. Who read it careful.  
"Chichi go finish your chores," she said when she was done.  
Chichi left the room but listened behind the door.  
"Girls," started Beryal. "There's going to be a ball. In honor of the prince. All the elligable ladies in the land are invited. We will go to town tomarrow for matiral for the new dresses then to the seamstress. CHICHI! Oh where is that lazy girl."  
Chichi walked in," I'm here stepmother."  
"Good prepare my daughters for buying matrial tomarrow. You will accompany us town tomarrow get going."  
"Yes stepmother."  
Chichi did what was nessacary in order to buy matrail tommarrow. It took along time to do this because the girls would want something while she was taking measurments for the other. She finally got done with that then she did her chores. She was finally asleep by elven o'clock.  
The next day at the market................................................................  
Goku was strolling through the market when he saw Chichi. Waiting outside the seamstresses. She had alot of packages in her arms she seemed bored and tired. He walked up to her, he was about to talk to her when three women came out. The young girl from the other day, followed them.  
"Come girl," snapped Beryal. "We are going to the hat shop."  
"Yes stepmother," said Chichi.  
He followed them to the hat shop when the other three went inside, he walked up to her with a smile she tensed.  
"Hi," he said. "My name is Son. What's your name?"  
"Chichi," she said softly.  
"That's a lovely name."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome," he said with a smile. Are they your family?"  
"Stepfamily my mother died when I was young. My father got married again, then a year later he died."  
"Do you have any friends?"  
"Just two."  
"There name's are Bulma and Lunch."  
"They must be good friends,"  
"The best."  
While this was going on, Bulma was going looking at ribbons to go with the gowns. When Veggitta walked up behind her.  
"Hi," smirked Veggitta, he eyed her up and down.  
"Hi," said Bulma.  
"Well," said Veggitta slowly circling her. "You are quite appealing for a servant girl." He then leaned into kiss her.  
In the hat shop..............................  
"Who is that lazy girl talking to?" asked Zoicite. "Who ever he is his cute."  
"Let's get our packages and go say hi," smiled Emerald.  
They got the packages and went outside.  
"Hi," smiled Emerald. Tossing her bags to Chichi.  
Zoicite laughed and did the same with her packages has well. Goku looked annoyed at this. Then Beryal walked out.  
"Chichi," she snapped. "Get over here and take these packages. Bulma Lunch get over here. I'm tired girls are you ready yet?"  
"Yes mother," they said.  
Then they followed Beryal to the carriage. After Chichi put the packages up. She followed behind the carriage in a cart. With Bulma and Lunch.  
The day of the ball.....................................................................  
"Chichi, Lunch, Bulma," yelled Beryal.  
"Coming stepmother," said Chichi.  
"Get the water ready, for our baths. Then set our gowns out, with lotions and perfumes. Be ready with towels and our robes. While we' re in the baths make sure you get the make-up ready. Don't forget the jewerly either. Now go."  
By the time Chichi, Lunch, and Bulma where done they where warn out. But they where upset because they where locked downstairs in the kitchen. Then there was a puff of smoke and a purple cat stood there. With a small cresant moon on her forehead.  
"Who are you?" asked Lunch.  
"I am your Fairy Guardian Cat Luna," she said.  
"Our what?"  
"I am here to help you three to go to the ball."  
"How?"  
"Just wait," she replied.  
Then they where outside in the garden. There was a puff of smoke then a pumpkin turned into a coach. Complete with horses and coachmen. Then another puff of smoke the girls where in fancy gowns. They got into the coach and rode away.  
"Oh by the way be home by midnightnight," shouted Luna.  
At the ball ...........................................................................  
Chichi, Bulma, and Lunch arrived at the ball. When they arrived they where ushered into the ballroom. Veggitta was the first to spot them or Bulma in his case. He smirked and walked up to her, offering her his arm. She smiled and excepted his offer, with that he lead her to the floor and they started dancing. Tien another one of Goku's friends and chief adviser. Walked up to Lunch offering his arm. Which she accepted and they to began to dance.  
Chichi contienued down the stairs, to the side of the ballroom. She saw Veggitta leading Bulma to a balcony. Then she saw someone coming up to her it was the prince.  
"May I have this dance Chichi?" he whispered.  
"You know who I am?" she asked.  
"Yes," he replied. "May I have this dance?"  
She smiled,"Yes you may."  
Then he lead her to the middle of the floor. Where everyone gave them room.  
Meanwhile on the balcolny..........................................................................  
"You are so beatiful," he smirked circling her. "I've never seen anyone like you servant girl."  
"But how?" she whispered.  
"You smell so good, no other woman has that scent." He then sniffed her hair which fell free framed by a Tiara. Then he kissed her bare neck going slowly down. When he got to the part of her neck where it started to become her shoulder he nipped her. Causing her to gasp, then she relized there was something wrapped around her waist. She looked down in shock seeing a tail, before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and took off to his palace in the neighboring kingdom.  
Back in the ballroom.............................................................  
Goku and Chichi where still dancing. Lunch and Tein had already left to go........... ummmm somewhere. After the dance was over Goku lead her out onto the balcolny in which Bulma and Veggitta had just recently vacated.  
"You are so beatiful," he whispered, smeeling her hair.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. The cold nightair blew gently causing the trees to sway gently. Carring the scent of salt water from a nearby lake. They stood there for awhile comforted by eachothers warmth. Then the clock tower stroke midnight, Chichi eyes snapped open startled, she gasped. Causing Goku to release her and look at her questiningly.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I-I- I have to go," she stamered.  
Then she dashed for the staircase. One of her shoes came off, but she was in such a hurry she didn't bother turning around to get it. Lunch was already there. They got in with Bulma not far behind them. Later that night when Chichi's stepfamily got home, they had already finished the rest of the chores.  
"Who where those other girls?" asked Emerald.  
"Yeah," pouted Zoicite. "They where the only ones the two princes danced with."  
"Then they left at midnight."  
"No one knew who they where."  
"Well the princes sure seemed to."  
"Why would they no ones ever seemed them."  
There was something familair about them, thought Beryal.  
The next day...................................................................................  
Chichi, Bulma, and Lunch where cleaning the kitchen when a knock came at the front door. Chichi was going to answwer it when someone shut and locked the door. Locking them inside the kitchen, they could hear a conversaion going on.  
"You highness," said Beryal. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"Well," said Goku ratheer bored. "I found this shoe and I was wondering if anyone could fit into it."  
"Oh well I have two beatiful daughters."  
"I can see," muttered Krillan.  
The shoe didn't fit anyone of them. Has they where turning to leave Goku asked.  
"Do you have any other ladies here?"  
"No your Highness."  
"Not even a servant girl?" asked Veggitta.  
"No your highness," said Beryal.  
Just then they heard something break in the kithchen.  
"Luna," said Lunch. "What are you doing here?"  
"I am here to help you."  
Just then the door burst open, revelling a very angry Beryal. Has well has four very surpised men. With Zoicite and Emerald pale faced and shaking. Giku smiled and reached for Chichi then he kissed her softly. Causing Beryal to faint dead away. They all lived happily everafter. 


End file.
